


Brothery Love

by wwblb



Series: Commander of my Heart [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, M/M, not quite incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwblb/pseuds/wwblb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin Dommy Issac Aus where Issac and Aliea meet up in the Ferelden Army</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Issac was leading drills when he noticed Aliea strolling by with a tall dark haired stranger. It was her day off, but he felt a pang of anger none the less. Calling a break he approached the couple looking discreetly to check for his torc around her neck. “Commander” she said in a formal tone, but her eyes belied her true intent. “Private” he said flatly pleased to see the chain around her neck and now inspecting the man.

He was taller than Aliea, broad and muscular, a clear swordsman. Just lean enough to be in his liking, but it wasn’t until Issac noticed he had the same striking green eyes as his sweet lover that the jealousy boiling in his gut cooled. This man was not some other lover, he was her fabled brother.

Aliea offered him a coy smile “my brother Carver and I finally got the same off day, decided we’d spend it together.” She knew he’d already figured it out, but it would be strange not to introduce him to her commander. Carver flushed faintly as Issac shook his hand, mumbling his rank and unit. Issac’s class had begun to return from break so he was forced to give the Hawke’s a quick goodbye. Aliea gave him a wink and turned, pulling Carver away with her.

Once they were back in her tent Aliea finally asked “what was that about?” Carver flushed again and looked away. “Come on brother you can tell me” she swore. Carver sighed he knew she’d drag it out of him eventually. “He’s just…a very impressive man” he offered somewhat cryptically. “Brother, I had no idea the lure of a strong swordsman could tempt you from your precious Peaches” Aliea concluded quickly. 

“Hush sister, I don’t want to marry him! I had this dream…I am curious. I just…one night, just to see” he finally revealed. “Oh…well actually that COULD be arranged provided you wouldn’t mind my company” Aliea giggled eyes beaming.

“Sister No! I couldn’t! Not WITH you!” Carver exclaimed horrified.“No no, of course not, but that doesn’t mean we couldn’t find a way…” she said softer puzzling out a plan in her mind. Carver bit his lip and looked away, too ashamed to encourage her, but too aroused to stop her.

After her evening meal Aliea snuck back to Issac’s tent hoping to catch him in a good mood. Things had been a bit hard for her lately, he’d been assigned a exceedingly pretty co-commander for a big mission and he was spending most of his time with her. Aliea knew he’d promised not to tire of her, but that didn’t stop him from feeling other attractions and it wasn’t as if they were in a normal courtship to begin with.

Her unit leader stood before her in all of his nude glory. Still dripping wet from the shower he was delicately shaping his goatee while the skin was still wet and clean.   
“Issac” she called out gently so not to startle him with the sharp blade in his hands.   
He didn’t move, just responded flatly “thought you were playing house with your brother.”  
“I was, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to still see you” she replied taking a step towards him. Issac did a final pass to his face and set down the blade. Grabbing his trimming shears he carefully began shortening his facial hair, still turned away. “C’mon Issac, you were busy all day, what did you want me to do, sit in your tent and wait for you like a baby mabari?” She teased.

He made no verbal response, but allowed her to set her hands lightly on his back. “Are you jealous?” she bateded “because really it should be I being jealous.” Interest peaked Issac glanced over his shoulder “what do you mean?” Aliea grinned and returned to her gentle massage responding “I saw the way you looked him up and down…and then he flushed when you touched his hand, it was intense!”

Issac chuckled “so both Hawke’s find me enthralling?” “I thought you’d like that…” she led slowly. “And if I do?” he quipped. “Then you can have us…both” she offered carefully. Issac hissed out a quick breath “don’t tease me pet.”   
“Who is teasing? My brother wants you, just for one night. I told him I could arrange it” she defended. “Does he know about us?” Issac asked, voice strained. “No, and I already have a plan that covers us, provided you don’t mind pretending to have a twin fetish…” she giggled.  
“Shall I send for him Commander?” placing kisses on his bare shoulders as high as she could reach. “Yes…that would be acceptable…” he admitted already turning red from excitement. When he turned around he revealed his thick cock already throbbing at the thought of having them both. 

“Why…” he asked just before she left the tent, voice as close to wavering as she’d ever heard it. “I want to be sure no one else offers you more than I can” she explained simply before scurrying away. Issac grinned and went to prepare for the evening ahead.  
When Carver and Aliea entered the tent they found Issac fully dressed in off duty leathers lounging on the bed. 

Carver’s face was red, eyes unable to look directly at the larger man as Aliea led him in by a hand. “Do you not want this little Hawke?” Issac questioned a little uncertain. Carver bit his lip worryingly, just as Aliea did, before finally speaking, voice shaky “I do…please, I’ve just never…you know…with a man.”

Issac grinned, hopping up from the bed and approaching the younger Hawke. A large hand gripped his jaw firmly, but gentle and tipped his face up. “I’ll teach you little Hawke, do not worry” Issac promised in sultry voice. Carver let out a soft sigh as Issac pulled him on his toes, finally placing a kiss on the shorter mans lips. Carver returned the kiss eagerly just to feel Issac’s teeth bite down on his lower lip.

When Carver whimpered Issac bit down harder, reaching down to squeeze his arse as he manhandled him. “Strip” he ordered after a few more minutes of rough kisses, Aliea watching eagerly. Carver dropped back down to his feet and reached for his belt, not questioning Issac’s direction. Aliea turned away, not wishing to add to her brothers discomfort.  
Noticing Issac stepped over to her, offering the same rough kiss to Aliea. “You’ll have to see each other Pet, but I won’t ask more than that” he explained loud enough for Carver to hear. Wanting to seem impartial Issac returned to Carver’s side, helping him pull off his shirt, leaving possessive biting kisses as he did so.

“Off with the clothes Pet, I didn’t arrange for you to be here just to watch” he ordered Aliea. Carver faltered at his smalls, hand hovering at his waist until Issac wrapped his fingers around his hand to help him to uncover his erection. Long, yet substantial, Carver’s cock strained under the restrictive clothing. “Mmmmm” Issac murmured as he gave the smaller warriors prick a few strokes.

“The Maker didn’t waste a moment on you two” he continued taking a lusty look at Aliea. His fingers left Carver’s cock and trailed over his abs, counting each one perfectly formed. “You are even more attractive then I imagined” he muttered, as he moved to feel Aliea’s breast. One hand on Aliea, the other back on Carver’s length Issac beamed. The two of them were perfect representations of what he loved most in both men and women. He’d never expected an opportunity like this to fall in his lap, but who was he to turn down his sweet little minx?

Slowly he slid his fingertips down her pale navel, twisting in her curls roughly to bring her closer. Aliea jerked forward to accommodate him. Carver winced as Issac’s grip on his length tightened uncomfortably. “Just a reminder who is boss my sexy little Hawke’s” he explained cruelly. His fingers sunk deeply into Aliea’s heat, stroking Carver in tandem.

“Now that I know you both want me, why don’t you get to know me and see if you are still so eager” he taunted. Understanding Aliea started to sink to her knees, but Carver was clueless. Issac let go of the other mans prick and threaded his fingers in his hair, giving a sneer before pushing him down to his own newly freed cock.

Eyes wide Carver swallowed hard at the sight of Issac’s thicker than average cock. The length was nothing to be ashamed of, but it was the girth that was worth taking note of. Carver flushed and looked to Aliea frozen. “Don’t worry little Hawke, your prick is quite fine for what I have in store for you.”

Carver swallowed and looked down at his own cock in reflex. Aliea grabbed his hand and indicated to look back up at Issac who was pulling off his shirt. The sight of hard muscle looming above him seemed to settle his nerves, reminding him how much he wanted this.

Reaching up Carver set a hand on Issac’s thigh while Aliea had already grabbed ahold of his thick manhood. Carver swallowed hard when he first saw his sister attempting to fit the seemingly massive rod in her mouth. Tears leaked down her cheeks as she tried to open her mouth enough to fit more of him in. Carver was torn between jealousy and arousal, Peaches never choked like that.

Eager not to be forgotten Carver leaned in and licked a stripe on Issac’s sac, earning him a hand ruffling his hair. When Aliea finally had to release Issac’s cock Carver jumped on it in a flash. His jaw strained from how wide he has to open his mouth, but he was not deterred. Aliea watched in admiration as Carver forced Issac deeper into his throat than even she had managed so soon in the night. Issac grinned smugly and started bucking his hips into the warriors mouth.

“Pet, are you just going to watch your brother do all the work?” he questioned his sweet love. Rising to her tiptoes Aliea kissed Issac tenderly as he fucked Carver’s mouth. Issac bit at her lips as she struggled to reach his mouth, hands holding onto his shoulders for purchase. Carver was working hard at fitting Issac all the way in, grasping his hips to pull him on deeper. “My lovelies” the commander huffed reveling in the pleasure.

When Carver took a breath, Aliea jumped in, sliding her lovers cock back into her mouth, tongue sliding along the base. Carver watched her and tried to mimic, assuming her skill was just general knowledge. Tightness in his sac warned Issac he’d come soon, but where did he want to? Carver’s face seemed a good place or would it be better deep inside?

The unforgettable feel of Aliea sucking on his sac combined with Carver’s deep throating pushed him over the edge, pulling back just enough to spray Carver’s cheeks and lips with his release. Issac’s nose twitched as he watched the man lick his lips. Issac bent down, swiping some come from Carver’s cheeks and offering it too him like a treat to a Mabari. Carver furrowed his brows a bit, but stuck out his tongue licking the liquid from his out stretched hand. Aliea nuzzled up next to Carver, quickly licking up the proffered release when Issac pointed to his cheek.

Carver flushed again as Aliea lapped the large man’s release from his cheek. “Brother, do you want to stop?” She whispered as Issac busied himself with removing his breeches. “No…I’m not sure why, but when he tells me to do something…I want to do nothing more” he confessed. “I think I understand” Aliea teased flashing Issac a glance.  
Issac took a step toward the Hawke siblings fully nude. His cock had barely flagged since release, still slightly wet from their precious attentions. “My little Hawke’s I have so much more in store for you” he murmured as he stopped in front of them.

“While I decide just what’s next feel free to show me just how much you want me” he chuckled lifting a foot to show his intention. Aliea grabbed the lifted limb and lowered her mouth to him. “Grovel my beautiful Pet” he laughed looking to Carver in turn. “And you little Hawke, beg me for another chance to please me” he instructed.

“Isaac…” Carver started softly placing a kiss to Issac’s foot “would you consider…having sex with me? I’d…like the memory.” A throaty chuckle filled the tent as Carver finally admitted his desires. “Oh little Hawke I’ll do you one better, I’ll fuck you so hard and long you’ll never stop feeling it. That way this one night will last forever.” Carver stayed with his face down turned kissing Issac’s feet slowly, nervous over Issac’s promise.

“Tell me little Hawke, have you ever done anything with your arse?” Issac questioned interestedly, already regretting this would be a one time thing. The image of them on their knees, piercing green eyes staring up at him full of lust would never leave him. “Nnnothing…too ashamed…” Carver stuttered out, wishing desperately he’d of had the courage as a teen, but by the time he’d been ready to experiment Peaches had come along and distracted him. He’d always had a passing interest in men, but until Issac, until that dream, he’d not had the push to take action.

Now on his hands and knees he knew he’d do anything to get that chance with Issac, sister watching, dominating lover, anything. “Oh the Maker smiles upon me!” Issac exclaimed to the two still groveling at his feet. “Up on the bed Little Hawke, Mabari style, Pet, help him get comfortable with some pillows” he ordered giving his re-stone hard cock a few celebratory strokes. Aliea nodded, kissing his foot one last time before grabbing Carver’s hand and pulling him away from Issac.

Issac groaned as be watched Carver retreat, tight ass bobbing as Aliea tucked pillows underneath him. Completely untouched, just the right kind of round, with a decent cock to boot, another groan escaped. He’d have his arse, hard and long, then he’d have Aliea, fuck, he could have Carver take him during, that would be amazing. Aliea sat with pillows piled under Carver, stroking his hair and whispering.

Issac bound forward and slapped a cheek so hard Carver yelped. “What’s with all the whispering you two? Secret twin language?” He asked with a wink only Aliea could see. “I’m just assuring him that you are always a stern, but fair Commander, that you won’t hurt him…in the bad sort of way” she explained. “Oh of course” Issac agreed as he started running his hand down Carver’s cleft as he climbed on the bed.

The bristle of his goatee startled Carver as Issac began nibbling his lower back. It was hard to resist kissing Issac as he worked his way up her brother’a back, but they has agreed to play it cool, let it seem like it was a new thing, hide the months of passion simmering beneath. When Carver wasn’t watching she’d throw Issac wanting glances that fueled his already raging libido.

Suddenly Carver had a finger shoved roughly into his mouth, a quick nip to his backside nudging him into sucking the digit. “Wet it good little Hawke, the slicker you get it the less it will hurt” he warned. Aliea stroked Carver’s hair reassuringly as he felt Issac’s hit breath on his ear. “Reach back and spread your cheeks for me” Issac purred into Carver’s ear. A little shakily the younger boy repositioned himself to get a hand on each arse cheek pulling them apart for the larger man.

Once fully exposed Issac took the wet finger out of Carver’s mouth and began to rub. “Oh” Carver sighed softly as Issac worked his finger in. Aliea’s eyes twinkled back at him as she watched her brother try and relax while Issac concentrated on not hurting the warrior. For all his rough and strong talk Issac was not one to hurt a lover.

When a finger finally breached fully Carver he tucked his head into Aliea’s arms as the full feeling was already too much. Sensing his hesitation Issac slowed down, discreetly adding lubrication to his buried fingers and rubbing his back with his other hand. “Little Hawke…” he called out concerned “do you not want me any longer?” Carver looked over his shoulder at Issac not speaking for a moment. With Aliea’s gentle encouragement Carver spoke eyes downcast “don’t stop I….I want…it’s just….a new feeling.”

“Oh? You still want this little Hawke?” Issac asked licking his lips and motioning to his cock. “Yes please…” Carver whimpered trying to push through his fear, his own prick aching with arousal from the domineering yet gentle treatment. Carefully Issac worked his finger in deep, finally moving from discomfort to pleasure.

While he slowly stretched out his new lover he pulled Aliea in for a deep kiss. Carver laid still between them, relaxing to help the process along, oblivious to the loving kisses take place above him. His sister’s hands keeping him still and at peace. Going from two fingers to three took the longest amount of time, but the cute mewling sounds Carver made made it all worth it.

His pleasurable babbles almost made Issac regret pulling his hand free with three soft pops. Taking his hips roughly Issac flipped Carver onto his back earning a loud whimper. Issac’s eyes raked over Carver’s toned body with a hungry gaze. “What?” Carver asked confused as Issac leaned down to his cock. “Pay attention Little Hawke, for your arse will suffer if you don’t learn quick” he explained before sliding the length into his mouth.

Aliea let out a gasp as the sight of Issac’s exuberance aroused her even further. Cock deep on his throat Issac slid a hand up Carver’s lean body to pinch at his nipple. Aliea bit her lip to hide her gasp as Issac worked Carver over with great enthusiasm. She wasn’t sure what it was, but her sex ached at the sight of Issac pleasuring a man, regardless of who that man was. At the last moment Issac pulled away, leaving Carver’s cock slick and twitching.

“Stroke yourself Little Hawke, but don’t come” Issac directed happily. Carver hissed as his hand glided over his shaft, overly slick from Issac’s deep throating. “And that is how one truly prepares a cock, now I trust you’ll do a similar job on me, so your arse won’t be completely ruined” he taunted. Aliea threw him a concerned look, but Issac ignored her, she’d see soon enough. Carver scrambled to his knees, knowing he’d not last much longer with Issac’s thick saliva coating him.

“Oh yes Little Hawke I love the enthusiasm, suck that cock” Issac gloated as Carver went down on him. Aliea murmured a little, feeling helpless. “Come here Pet” the Commander bellowed, pulling Aliea to him over Carver. Deep biting kisses peppered Aliea’s face and neck as Carver took Issac as far as his throat allowed him. Issac kept a hand knotted in Carver’s dark tresses, urging him on and on. Hands on his chest Aliea gently tugged on her Commander’s nipples, wanting nothing more than to hear him cum again.

“Whenever you are ready Little Hawke” Issac offered, bucking a little harder into the smaller man’s mouth. After a few more moments Carver pulled back and hoarsely whispered “please, I want it…I’m ready.” Issac let out a low rumble of laughter, pushing Aliea gently away, hands on Carver’s shoulders, pulling him to his knees. Issac pulled Carver back into a rough kiss motioning Aliea to get prepared.

Pillows stacked once again Aliea sat down and waited. Issac kissed Carver so hard and fast he barely realized when Issac flipped him back over. Face pressed into the pillow on Aliea’s lap Carver tensed up as he felt Issac reaching for his arse. Cool fingers breached him once again, giving him a little taste of what was to come. Aliea stroked Carver’s hair reassuringly and whispered relax over and over.

Discreetly Issac coated his cock with lubrication, wanting Carver to think his saliva was the only help he’d get. It burned at first, lubed as it was, Issac had an extremely thick cock. Carver’s arse was untouched until that night, tight and warm in all the right ways. Issac had to fight his every instinct not to just buck hard and deep, but as gruff and bossy as he was he’d never hurt a lover.

Aliea pressed her lips to Carver’s forehead, urging him to work through the pain. Issac gripped his hips tightly, ever so slowly he pushed forward, inching his prick in. Carver gasped and grunted, not hating the feeling, but not quite liking it yet. Sensing his continuing discomfort Issac reached beneath Carver’s tensed body and grasped his cock. Slow languid strokes helped relax Carver enough for Issac to fit him all the way in. Issac grinned big when Carver let out his first murmur of pleasure.

“That’s it little Hawke, let me hear your squawks” Issac teased stroking Carver faster. Aliea chuckled and hid her face in her hands. Issac gave her a stern look and she straightened up. With Carver relaxed and murmuring she slid the pillows under his head and came around to Issac’s backside. Nimble fingers uncorked the secret stash of lube and coated them generously.

Issac sucked on a breath when a cool wet finger swiped his arse. “I’ll wring your neck for that Pet” Issac whispered into Aliea’s available ear. In mock anger she bit back “I only give you what you crave.” Issac grunted in response, earning a pleasurable groan from Carver. Smacking Carver’s ass Aliea directed “louder brother, the commander needs to hear you.” “Please…Cccommander” Carver moaned aloud “don’t stop.”

Aliea bit her lip from sheer excitement using Issac’s moment of pride to slide her finger inside. He made a face at her, but after a few seconds of her magic hitting him just right his scowl faded into a content smile. “Get over here” Issac beckoned pushing Aliea one handed to the mattress, her finger sliding out of him with a pop. He couldn’t last much longer in Carver’s tight ass so he’d have to switch things up if he still wanted a taste of Aliea.

Carver was mewling pleasantly as Issac began working a digit into his love’s hot sex. Issac grunted and roughly withdrew from Carver, just in time to prevent his release. Carver whimpered and collapsed on the bed, cock throbbing beneath him painfully. “It’s your sister’s turn” he explained in a chipper tone of voice.

Carver made no more noises of protest as he recovered from the brutal pace Issac had maintained. Impatient, but still too worked up to start again Issac slid between Aliea’s legs and pressed his mouth to her nethers. The Mage bit her lip to hide just how well he knew her body, tongue in just the right places. Issac loved being between her thighs, her heady musk strong and heavenly, a constant reminder of how much she wanted him.

Long languid strokes mixed with tiny bites to her nub quickly undid Aliea, leaving her mewling louder than Carver had been. Said brother watched from afar, not sure what his role would be now. Issac seemed to forget everything as he laved his sweet Mage. Carver grunted softly, discreetly tugging on his own length at the muscular form laid out before him on the bed, Issac’s hard body, tanned and smooth a tantalizing sight.  
Hearing the tell tale sound of Carver’s self love, Issac pulled away from Aliea to say “I won’t allow you to sow seeds in your sister little Hawke, make yourself useful and mount me already” Issac instructed a flabbergasted Carver. Aliea moaned as Issac quickly stretched her. He shook his arse side to side as he sunk his face back into her sex, luring Carver to take a step closer.

The strong body called to him, he’d never imagined he’d have this chance and despite his worries he wanted to have this experience too. Suddenly the vial of oil was thrust in his hands and Carver realized Issac had lovingly prepared him after all. Carefully coating his fingers Carver slowly set his hand on Issac’s exposed arse. When the larger man twitched forward Carver flinched, convinced Issac would deck him for daring to touch him.

“On with it” Issac voice came muffled and over Aliea’s moans. Carver swallowed hard and gingerly pressed his finger inside. Peaches had never let him do this, and her lady parts had been so soft and inviting, Carver thought grimly. Although there was something intoxicating about conquering Issac’s unyielding arse and Carver continued. Aliea knotted her fingers in Issac’s blonde locks and held him against her hard, their signal that she was close.

Carver marveled as his fingers sunk deeper and deeper into the other man, soon he’d be ready to mount him as he was ordered. Carver could see Aliea’s legs wrapped around Issac’s head as she came, crying out the Commander’s name over and over. Suddenly Issac’s arse pulled away as he sidled up to Aliea. Carver scrambled to follow the toned arse, hastily lubing his own cock in preparation.

Issac gave him a moment to sink in, not making a sound as Carver sheathed himself deep. In the mean time he busied himself kissing Aliea hard, giving her a taste of herself. It was nice to be together again, no longer having to hide their affection as Carver was busy with his first arse, perfect as it was. The angles weren’t ideal, but after some adjusting they worked into a comfortable position. It was an Issac sandwich, two sexy Hawke sibling buns. Carver was to focused on Issac, he gripped the mans hips tightly and concentrated on him alone. Issac had a better grip on his surroundings, giving Carver room to work without squashing Aliea.

Issac began to nibble on Aliea’s jaw, hiding just how good of a job Carver was doing for his first time. Aliea was surprised just how light the two of them felt piled on top of her, not seeing the strain on Issacs forearms. Spreading his legs a bit Issac allowed Carver to fully seat inside him with each thrust. Pinioned between the two Hawke’s Issac had limited mobility, but he worked hard to fulfill Aliea as the three of them were joined.

As Carver’s breath grew ragged Issac paused looking over his shoulder warning “Just because I want you like this doesn’t give you permission to come inside little Hawke!” Carver nodded grimly and slowly continued, much appreciating the little break and stroke of fear too cool his fervor. Warning given Issac felt comfortable relaxing into the feeling of being penetrated while his cock was sunk deep into his sweet Aliea.

When Aliea cooed happily Issac smiled, tilting his pelvis to rub her in just the right way. When she came around him he nibbled on her chin appreciatively. Carver couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Concentrating on the arse in front of him Carver bucked harder, desperately wanting Issac’s attention. The rough treatment only spurred on Issac’s pleasure, the moan giving Carver satisfaction, so much so he realized he was about to come in Issac.

Feeling slighted at Issac favoring his sister Carver bit his lip and kept going, trying to hide the fact he was sending his seed into Issac as he had been forbade. Who cares he thought, this was just a one time thing right? Issac didn’t seem to care when Carver pulled out, the younger Hawke searching for some piece of cloth to clean himself up. With a grimace he used his sister’s smalls, hoping his misdeed would go unnoticed, even faking a heady moan as he wiped his cock.

Carver finished, Issac was once again free to fuck Aliea unbidden. Sinking deep Issac nibbled on her jaw and whispered sweet nothing’s in her ear. “Oh Pet, this was such a lovely gesture” “I will never forget this” “my sweet Pet” Issac played the tortured commander, bossing her around in the bedroom, tying her up, sneaking up on her during her duties to make love to her, but it was now that he should his truest self. Warm, loving, kind, and completely enamored with her. Issac kissed Aliea hard, not even caring if he was supposed to play it cool with her. Aliea was too engaged to care, Issac’s muscular frame seeing to her every need.

“C..c…close” she whispered into his lips. “Come for me Pet” he begged, knowing he’d be unable to last much longer himself, her pleasure always his undoing. “Ohhhh Issac” Aliea moaned softly. “Yes, yes, come for me only me” he ordered as he joined her, seed filling her. Carver wondered if he could sneak out before Issac noticed his error, but decided it would just get Issac madder and stayed on the floor.

Issac stared into Aliea’s eyes for several moments before he felt a wetness sliding out of him. Seeing red he flung himself off the bed and snarled at Carver who had Aliea’s smalls balled up beside him. Scrambling to his feet he tried to come up with some sort of excuse. “Don’t you dare lie to me little Hawke!” he screamed. Aliea was on her knees trying to figure out what Issac was so angry about when she saw a glob of white sliding down Issac’s thigh.

“I’m…I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself!” Carver bash fully admitted adding “you came in Aliea…what’s the big deal?” Issac fumed snapping Carver up by the neck “The big deal is I told you I didn’t want you to!” Aliea pleaded “please Issac, be gentle!” voice fading when he threw her his angry glare. “Clean it up” Issax offered in a noticeably calmer tone, “Clean. It. Up.” Carver dropped to his knees in a flash not really sure what Issac was expecting.

“You can lap it up like the unruly mabari you are little Hawke” Issac explained to Carver’s chagrin. It took him several long wet strokes to rid Issac of the sticky streaks, but finally it was clean. Slowly he got to his feet, not willing to look Issac in the eyes. Without warning Issac reared back and slugged Carver in the jaw. Aliea screamed as blood started pouring immediately from Carver’s mouth. “Don’t you ever ignore a lover’s request!” he shouted, rubbing his fist, a small amount of smugness with the certainty that he had broken the man’s jaw.

Rushing to his aid Aliea gave Issac the angriest look he had ever seen. Hands glowing blue she frantically muttered incantations trying to staunch the flow of blood. Carver moaned in agony, tears in his eyes as his jaw ached from the blow. Issac paced the room growling and grumbling as Aliea did her best to heal her brother, luckily it was a clean break, so even her limited healing capabilities were good enough to eventually fix the wound.

Covered in blood, but no longer a visible wound Carver pulled away from his sister and re-approached Issac. “Look, you were right I’m sorry, just please, please don’t turn her in” Carver begged, not caring about being punched in the face, not when his sister’s safety was on the line. Issac took a moment before huffing “of course not, but you’d best not try and disobey me again, or any other lover you take, although to be clear, you’ll never get another night with me.”

Aliea cringed when Issac took another step towards Carver and sneered. He considered spitting in the man’s face, but at the last moment he changed his mind, a little worried Aliea would already be cross enough. Aliea grabbed Carver’s clothes and tossed them to him, quickly dressing herself.

She escorted him to his tent where he finally began to apologize, “I am so sorry sister, I didn’t mean to reveal you like that!” Aliea wrapped her arms around him and shushed his protests. “You revealed nothing Carver, the Commander has known for months” she assured. “What?” he said shocked “so when he hit me…he knew you could heal it?” “I…guess so…” she murmured. “Sister…I…the only reason I even…did what I did was because I was jealous…” he bashfully admitted.

“Jealous?” she repeated confused “but we were both with him” “I know that, but…the way he looks at you…he loves you, and he already knows you are a mage? You should be together sister, love is hard enough to find without having to hide your apostate status” he explained. Aliea flushed and looked away, worried she’d give away the truth. Doing one last check to make sure Carver was in perfect health Aliea finally returned to Issac’s tent.

Storming in hands on her hips she held in her rage, offering him a moment to make amends. Dressed again Issac threw her a unimpressed look. “What in the name of the maker was that Commander?” she spat. Issac snarled “I gave him an order and he disobeyed , it’s a mark of a poor soldier and he needed to be taught a lesson.” “But breaking his jaw? If I refused you would I get the same treatment?” she demanded.  
“No of course not” he snapped back sounding hurt “I hoped that you’d never question that I’d hurt you… I didn’t mean to break it…. I was just so angry at his blatant disobedience.” “I’ve never thought you’d hurt me Issac, I just…you make it seem like it was okay to hurt Carver so much, he was wrong but…you have to keep your temper in check, if we had to get help, we would of been discovered” she explained.

Issac scoffed “I could have come up with something, don’t underestimate the power of my position I could have gotten him help discreetly.” Aliea rolled her eyes “Oh how silly of me to assume your blinding flash of rage didn’t have a back up plan!” “Don’t” he growled. Aliea sneered “Why not? What will you do, break my jaw?” Grabbing her by the wrist he pulled her in close to whisper “No I won’t, but if I get too mad…It’s not a good thing to push me Aliea.

Struggling to escape she snapped “Is it so hard just to apologize?! I had no idea how pig headed you could be!” Issac softened “Fine fine I’m sorry I socked your bloody brother.” Aliea smiled and finally let him pull her close. “Plus you should know, he told me I should peruse you” she teased. “What!? Ha after that! Well I must have made quite the impression” Issac laughed. “He said it was the way you look at me, he was jealous” Aliea informed him, sinking into Issac’s embrace, hopeful to have a little one on one time after their eventful time with her brother.

After a few moments he pulled back “How could I not? my beautiful pet, but now I’ve spent too much time in pleasures today I am needed at an officers meeting. I’ll see you later back here in my tent.” Can I stay here while you are away? I love sleeping in your bed…” she pleaded, disappointed he’d be leaving so soon. “Of course you may but only now since it’s your off day, you have to be in the field like any other solder otherwise” he reminded, kissing her one last time before departing, even more disappointed then she to have to go. Carver didn’t even know the half of his feelings for his sweet Pet. Fin


	2. Cost of the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Dommy Issac AU, Commander Aliea and soldier in her command Issac have found love during war. She needs a break from the stress and power of command and he needs some control in his life.

Aliea shifted her weight on the bed, she had to stand on it to make herself taller than her much larger lover. She stroked his face gently before reaching for the chord in her neck. “Aliea…. Couldn’t we just…” he protested weakly. “What was that Private?” she asked distracted, another rough day clouding her mind.

“Nothing” he instantly recanted. Aliea grinned “good my sweet, I’ve had an awful day and you always make it better.” Still smiling she clasped the jewelry around his thick neck and sighed ready for Issac to take the reigns. Having no heart to be cruel Issac just held her close and hoped she’d be happy enough with that.

“Do you need some help?” she mused after a few moments. Issac sighed into her bosoms not wanting to urge her on. “I could call for one of the male recruits…” she offered flatly. Issac pulled away at once confused. “No, no, I’m… I’m not like that! “”Don’t deny it, I’ve seen you leering, and quite frankly your cock betrays you” she explained rubbing a foot on his rock hard length. “Issac’s face turned scarlet and he looked down ashamed whimpering “No I…..it’s not true.”

“You’ve met my brother Carver…I could arrange a little playtime if you like…” she offered in a sickly sweet voice, toying with his shame to evoke a little anger. “That will NOT be necessary!” Issac growled temper finally rousing. “Are you certain? I’m sure he’d be gentle, make love to your arse just the way you dream about” Aliea taunted, trying out a theory she’d had.

As Issac’s right hand squeezed her throat tight Aliea knew her gamble paid off. Issac was taking short angry breaths as he looked at his military superior. If anyone caught them he’d be lucky to leave alive, assaulting his commander like this. His mind however was too clouded with shame filled rage to consider such things. “You…you….” He spat face blood red. “You will learn who does the topping you twisted bitch! And perhaps once I’ve used you up I will go and ruin your brother too” he spat.

Aliea didn’t dare respond, his grasp was just loose enough for her to keep breathing and stay conscious so she didn’t risk angering him further. It was funny how they called it being light headed when her head felt so very heavy. Aliea’s eyelids fluttered and her face fell, reigniting Issac’s anger, he released her neck and shoved her back onto the bed. “You wanted angry COMMANDER? You got it!”

As Aliea slowly recovered Issac roughly stripped her, feeling more and more disgusted with how hot he found his behavior. “Get on the floor” he snapped once he had her nude, half wishing she’d beg him to stop so he could prevent the inevitable self loathing that followed their more violent games, but a tiny part of him worried that if she did he’d just laugh and keep going. That is what scared him most of all.

Kneeling on the cold stone floor of her private quarters of the fortress Aliea shivered, both with cold and anticipation. Issac saw nothing but lust in her eyes and reluctantly shoved down his leathers. His traitorous cock stood at full attention much to his chagrin. Without being asked Aliea clambered forward and latched on, eagerly gagging to fit more and more of him in.

Issac, still incensed over her comments on his sexuality grabbed her head and forced his dick deeper into her throat. “I’ll not easily forget your baiting Mage!” he warned her bitterly, “swear to me you will never breath a word to anyone about…my ..your assumptions about my preferences.” Aliea tried to agree, tried to scream out “yes yes I swear,” but Issac kept his prick to far down her throat to allow any talk.

“You refuse? Well then I think I will be teaching you a lesson on what cock goes in what hole!” he teased. Tears leaked from Aliea’s eyes as she nodded the best she could. “That’s a good girl” he laughed as he finally pulled away. Sinking to his own knees he pulled her closer, sinking a thick finger into her slick sex.

“Such a sad little girl, needing to be punished for all your misdeeds” he growled using his now slicked finger on her arse. Aliea bit her lip and braced slightly, trusting that he’d be careful despite his anger. Unable to help himself he kissed her deeply as he worked the first digit in. He threw in a growl and bite, but Aliea could feel the restraint in every mean word and nibble.

“How many times must I fuck you on your hands and knees until you learn your lesson?” he questioned bouncing once again between arousal and anger. “I’m sorry” she sobbed as he stretched her more and more. Issac pinched a nipple hard and chuckled when she squirmed. “I’ve changed my mind any how little Mage, how about you ride my thick cock? Feel every inch of me buried in that ass? Perhaps then you will learn where I like my cock, be it man or woman, I do the fucking” he lied, never wanting to admit how sex between him and a man would go.

Aliea nodded and whimpered as he pulled his fingers free. Issac left her on the floor and climbed back on the bed, shucking the remnants of his clothing. “What are you waiting for?” he laughed as his cock twitched waiting to bury itself deep in her arse. Aliea scampered up the mattress eager for the rough fucking. Hands on his chest she slowly eased onto his prick. “Yes, take it all you minx, love that burn” he murmured watching her sink onto him.

“Ohhhhh” Aliea sighed, never quite ready for his extreme thickness in such a tight place. Once he’d been engulfed he threaded a hand in her hair and began to thrust up. Neck craned, Aliea did her best to keep eye contact with Issac, but he found it hard to look at her as he was so rough. Instead he pulled her down and put his mouth to her neck, biting down as he started to buck harder.

‘Yes, yes’ he thought as he sunk his teeth into her skin, it was better without her piercing green eyes staring back at him, so full of lust now, but at any moment it could change, change to fear, then hatred. He regretted starting without his special toy in reach; the handle to his axe was detachable for her pleasure. Making do with his hand he reached down to play with her sex, not to get her off of course, but to remind her she was his and his alone.

Aliea shuddered as his fingers ghosted her clit, enjoying the attention he was paying her. Sometimes it seemed he’d be somewhere else when they had a rough tumble. She didn’t let it bother her, the whole reason she enjoyed these special nights was for her own escape, how could she deny him the same.

“Harder!” she begged squeezing his thighs with her legs. Issac growled as she urged on his cruel treatment. Why did it feel so maker damned good to toss her around, bite and scratch, and manhandle her? As Aliea cooed Issac pulled his hand away, his mean side delighting in delaying her pleasure, the longer she lasted the longer he would.  
“Oh Issac” she whimpered as she felt the sweet tingle of an orgasm fade away. “You wanted this remember! I should hear no complaints!” he warned angrily. Aliea nodded and bit her lip to hide her disappointment.

Issac reveled in the control now, watching her face intently. This close to the end he couldn’t help but truly fall into the pleasure of controlling her. “Beg me” he said shortly, “or you won’t ever finish!” Head still cocked to the side with his grip on her hair she took a shallow breath. Issac bucked extra hard, thick cock buried deep in her arse, setting her nerves ablaze.

“Please, please Issac we should finish together!” she pleaded. Issac yanked her hair hard and used his free hand on her neck to pull her face against his, brow to brow. “What have I told you about ordering me around little girl?” “Not to” she whimpered. “Not to what?” He demanded. “Not to sir” she cried out feebly. “That’s right” he warned bouncing her higher as he felt himself nearing his release.

Faces pressed hard together Issac continued his rough bucking, finally toying with her clit as he went to finish. Nerves on edge she came quickly after his studied fingers played her. Body clenching tightly on him he let out a guttural moan as he finished, seed buried deep. Aliea murmured happily, eyes rolled back in her head as she enjoyed the waves of pleasure.

And now Issac’s true favorite part of their ritual came to pass. He loved gently sliding out of her warm body, pulling her close, and whispering sweet nothing’s to her. Rank finally moot, it was just Issac and Aliea snuggling in the blankets. The fantasy held for a while, soft kisses and loving whispers filling the room.

“I love you my sweet Aliea, rough and tumble or gentle and sweet” he said in earnest hoping to one day get his point across. “And I you my big bad soldier” she responded in kind. The first bruise he saw or groan of pain would break the spell and the guilty shame would set in. He’d hold her tight, lulling her to sleep so he could sneak away, wishing to be alone with his self-loathing, never wanting her to know what their game cost him.


End file.
